Bequest
by showmaster64x
Summary: Sequel to Conquest. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra realize their differences. Sol confronts Aizen in order to learn the truth. Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. references to past mpreg. violence, language, sex. read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

We're back baby! I know its been forever, but I finally got around to finishing this. Thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions. Thank you lilarin for beta-ing the second part of this first chapter.

This story is a direct continuation of my other story Conquest. I recommend reading Conquest first or you will find yourself utterly confused.

Same deal with the bold writing. Anything in **bold** is a flash forward.

Bequest: A legacy or inheritance

Chapter 1

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Swords clashed in the eerie silence of the desert cast in eternal darkness. Two beings, equal in strength and resolve, met steel to steel in the most intimate of ways.**

"**Somehow I knew it would come down to this sooner or later. I've only been his replacement all these years, isn't that right?" Grimmjow spat, sending his opponent a few steps back with a flourish of Pantera.**

"**Where have you hidden them, Grimmjow?" there was a deadly threat in Ulquiorra's voice as he easily blocked Pantera with Murcielago.**

"**You'll never find them, not in a million years. I'll make sure of it!" growled Grimmjow.**

"**You cannot keep my own children from me! They are mine! Born from my very own flesh!"**

"**I can and I will! I warned you! I knew this day would come and I warned you that you would have to choose! It's us or him, Ulquiorra!"**

"**There will be no choice. I want both. I want all! Even you, though I know now that keeping you is impossible."**

"**Either you come back to me, or I kill you where you stand," Grimmjow issued the ultimatum. **

"**You can try, Grimmjow. You can try..."**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sol regarded this man warily, still uncertain of what he was capable of. Luz hung at his hip, undrawn, but ready in case of an attack on his person. Eiji remained at the door, feigning bravery, fully prepared to bolt if the situation called for it. Sol forgave him his fear, of course. His job had only been to get Sol into Seireitei, nothing more. A sword may be on his back but he was no warrior. He was simply a guide.

"You are Aizen Souske. I've heard a great many things about you," Sol began. He cleared his throat to keep his voice from wavering.

"None of them good, I presume. The Shinigami see me as a traitor and a villain. The Hueco Mundo once regarded me as their king and savior, but a world of savage beasts can only let a foreigner sit their throne for so long. My defeat was inevitable."

"I didn't come all this way to praise or condemn you," Sol answered, raising his head and gathering his courage, "I am not here to judge your actions...call you hero or traitor. All I want from you is the truth. I will make my own judgments when you are through explaining."

"Smart boy," Aizen praised, lifting his eyebrows slightly, "But how do you know that I will be the one to tell you the truth. What if my words are merely another fabrication?"

"I've heard what the Hollows and Shinigami have said. I want to hear the story from your mouth before I decide which story, be it truth or fabrication, suits me best."

At this Aizen smiled, "Those who plan to become writers of history have no use for the truth. The truth is what they want it to be. Do you plan to make history, boy?"

"I do," Sol answered, stepping forward until he was closer to the man than he was comfortable, "And for that I need your help."

"Very well. What is it that you would like to know?"

"My parents once served you when you sat the Hueco Mundo's throne. What was their relationship?"

"One of bitter hatred, I'm afraid. One always trying to best the other," Aizen replied softly, perhaps knowing that his words would be damaging.

"Then, how is it that I came to be?" Sol asked. There was no point in beating around the bush. It was best to get it over with.

"I ordered it, of course. Your parents would never have willingly taken each other as mates had I not decreed it. It is important for you to note, however, that I only required that Ulquiorra bear a child. It was his decision to make Grimmjow your sire."

"So they did have feelings for one another?" Sol retorted, determined to wring a straight answer from this man.

"Not in the slightest. They did what needed to be done. Nothing more...at least that I am aware of."

"Why?" Sol asked, hurt straining his voice, "Why did you give the order in the first place? Why force two people to mate if they did not love each other?"

"It was merely an experiment," Aizen answered calmly, "I'd spent half my years exploring the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow. You were the next logical step. A pure arrancar. One not subject to hollow instincts of killing and self-evolution. You must have felt it by now...the differences between you and them."

Sol did. It was so painfully obvious that he was different. Aizen ignored his silence and continued, "And of course it was interesting to watch Ulquiorra's feelings toward you turn from indifference to acceptance and finally to a point where he placed your safety above even my direct orders."

"Hollows do not love," Aizen said bluntly, "They cannot. Love is something beyond their comprehension, as is all higher emotions. They live in their own little worlds of eating, fucking and killing. That is all. But you...are something else entirely, aren't you? You are destined for more," brown eyes gazed up and down Sol appreciatively as if admiring a specimen of his own creation. After a few minutes while neither of them spoke Aizen finally let out a sigh, "I'm afraid, little hollow, that you were very foolish to come here tonight. It is a pity that you seem to have inherited Grimmjow's intellect rather than Ulquiorra's. All the way here you did not notice that you were being led right into a trap."

"What-" began Sol, confused. He was cut off by the slamming of a door. He turned around and saw Eiji staring at him sadly through the grate. There was the click of a lock "Eiji..." Sol's eyes darkened with realization, "I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry, Sol," Eiji whispered in a horrified voice, "They forced me. I didn't know what else to do." Something shoved the boy aside.

"Sleep, Arrancar," said a new voice outside the door. Purple mist filled the cell and Sol's vision began to spin, he was able to get one last look at Aizen's pitying gaze before the blackness took him.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The world as she knew it was a dark place, but not an unhappy one. Her parents were occupied at the moment, involved in a dispute that was beyond her understanding. In the commotion, she watched her brother flash her a mischievous smile and disappear into the shadows. He was going to try and run away again, like he did every chance he got. He couldn't run on two legs like their parents. Neither of them had mastered that yet. But sometimes he could get quite far. It was a game for him. He liked the attention even if at the end he knew he would be punished. He was stronger, faster and smarter than she was. He was always winning when they wrestled. But today her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to follow after him.

The sand was warm beneath her paws when she crawled from the safety of their home and into the open, desert air. At once, her black, feline ears perked up at the strange noises that the outside world had to offer. She followed her brother excitedly, wondering what sort of adventure he would lead her on.

After a while, she began to tire. The world beyond the nest was so stimulating and bright, but she was hungry and sleepy and gradually lost interest in her brother's quest. In fact, she lost sight of her brother all together. She didn't know where she was or how to get back, and she didn't notice the crevice in the ground until it was too late.

She fell and fell and fell for a long time until her claws managed to snag onto something. She was caught by white, spidery tree branches before being dropped again into sand. She wasn't hurt, but it didn't matter. This new place was dark and scary and it didn't look or smell like anything she was used to. She did the only thing she knew how to do in such a situation. She began to cry for her parents.

Usually her cries were responded to rather quickly, so it came as a shock to her when she found herself crying for far longer than normal. Her mews were swallowed up by the hush of the dead forest and she cried and cried but no one answered.

All of the sudden there was someone singing. It was a beautiful but eerie melody and not at all comforting to the frightened child. However, she stopped to listen when eyes appeared all around her in the darkness.

"Hmmm. _This_ is what's disturbing the peace?" a silky voice whispered. There was movement in the darkness. A masked figure crept from the shadows. It was not one of her parents, she realized immediately.

"This little rat was making quite the ruckus. It'll draw the Menos with it's squalls. Is it stupid?" another smooth voice asked. A second, masked creature emerged. It was not one of her parents either.

"Not stupid, Celeste. Young," a third voice corrected, "She's only a cub." The third, masked being ventured close to her.

"Cub, is it? It's the King's cub then. The only cubs in the Hueco Mundo belong to the King. We should return it to it's nest and get rewarded," reasoned the first.

"What reward could possibly be better than the King's own daughter?" countered the second, "There isn't a tastier morsel on the planet, I'd wager."

"You think we can cross the King and live? No, no we'd best leave the child to her fate," said the third.

"King Grimmjow's been good to us. We ought to return the favor," said the first stubbornly.

"Aye, the King has been good to us. But what of his mate?" growled the second, "The King lies with someone who's slaughtered our kin. I'll not be forgiving that so easy."

"I agree, Celeste, but that is why I propose leaving her for the Menos instead. It gives the King no reason to be cross with us, but gives his wretched mate something to cry over. Lets leave," the third insisted.

"That's a good idea," a new, lower voice commented. A man emerged from the trees with his sword drawn. "I think you'd best be on your way now."

Her eyes grew wide. Her parents had swords like that, but he was not one of them. The atmosphere grew tense for a moment. Silent assessments and threats were made before the three masked creatures slinked back into the darkness, leaving her alone with the strange man. He picked her up and she attempted to wriggle free but his grip on her was tight.

"It's alright, little cub," the man spoke to her, "I'm going to take you home."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ulquiorra, by nature, was a cautious man. He made certain that when he and Grimmjow settled into their new home, that no Hollow, no matter who they were, was allowed within a ten mile radius of it. If Grimmjow had business with someone other than himself, he was required to leave Ulquiorra's established perimeter. Grimmjow did not see the need for such isolation...but then there was a lot that Grimmjow didn't see. His victories in battle had made him cocky, and had lulled him into a false sense of security. He could play a "king" if he wanted, but Ulquiorra had no interest in becoming his queen.

Ulquiorra was seething when he returned from his search with only one pup, and Grimmjow had the gall to turn up empty handed. Grimmjow met his cold fury defensively.

"I searched the entire territory," he told Ulquiorra, "She's been gone too long. Something must have-"

"This is your fault Grimmjow. If you'd only blocked the entrance like I instructed you-"

"FUCK! Ulquiorra everything is my fault these days! I can't do anything right can I?! Surely our cub isn't missing because arguing with me was more important than watching her!"

"It was an argument that _you _started," Ulquiorra hissed as he narrowed his eyes. He could argue with Grimmjow forever. He refused to accept that their pup going missing...and possibly dying...was his own fault. He'd done everything right. It was Grimmjow who was imperfect. It was Grimmjow who needed to change.

Fortunately, he wasn't given the chance to voice his thoughts. He and Grimmjow both sensed a foreign reiatsu approaching. It was Ashido. Ulquiorra was on guard at once, clutching his sleeping son closer to his body.

"Shinigami," he spat, "You have the nerve to approach my home..." he trailed off as the Shinigami turned to Grimmjow and handed him the bundle of furs he was carrying. Grimmjow pushed them aside to reveal their daughter, sleeping peacefully, and completely unharmed.

"You seem to have a problem with touching things that aren't yours," Ulquiorra said to the Shinigami, remembering all those years back when had taken Sol into his arms without Ulquiorra's permission. The man's messy red hair was hanging over his eyes but Ulquiorra did not mistake his glare.

"I saved her life."

"Yes, that's what you want us to think, isn't? That you Shinigami have only the noblest of intentions. Do you see yourself as a hero?" Ulquiorra retorted.

"Back off, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow growled at him, stepping between him and Ashido, "She's back and she's safe. Let's leave it at that. No need to bite the head off the man who did us a service."

Ulquiorra's jaw hurt as he ground his teeth together. He had the urge to bring up Grimmjow's treason, and fuel the fire with further accusations. Did Grimmjow value his unnatural friendship with this Shinigami even more than the feelings of his own mate? The thought made him fume.

"When I found her the Forest Sirens were deciding whether to leave her for the Menos, or to just eat her themselves," Ashido said acidly, "They don't much care for you, Ulquiorra."

"I reduced their number by half while working for Szayel. I don't expect any Hollow to hold me in high regards. To do so would be foolish," Ulquiorra sent Grimmjow a glare as he said this.

"Thank you, Ashido. _We," _he accented the last word pointedly and returned Ulquiorra's glare, "are grateful and recognize your selfless deed."

"Yes, do us another and get out," Ulquiorra added. And Grimmjow only sighed. The Shinigami left and he and Grimmjow wordlessly returned to their cave. It was a more complex shelter than anything in the past, a fair labyrinth of stone lay between them and their sleeping chamber.

"You told me that the forest clans who fought for you were all dead," Ulquiorra said in a hushed voice to Grimmjow's back as they walked.

"I said they were no longer a threat," Grimmjow corrected, "Not dead,"

"A lie then. Clearly they are a threat, wanting to eat our cub. Were you naïve enough, Grimmjow, to think that everyone who fought on your side during the war is going to adore you forever? Did you think that the Hueco Mundo that named you king, really gives a damn about you?" Ulquiorra's voice rose slightly so that it was no longer a whisper, "Have you forgotten what dimension we live in?"

Grimmjow stopped walking, and in the narrow corridor, Ulquiorra was forced to do the same.

"Yeah Ulquiorra," he hissed, "Maybe for a moment I did forget. Luckily, you're a living example of how cold and cruel we Hollow really are." After that both of them ceased talking. They both reached their sleeping chamber and laid the infants in their arms in their proper bed without a word.

In the small space, the noise of Ulquiorra drawing Murcielago was amplified.

"Meet me outside with your sword, Sexta," Ulquiorra stole a glance to their tiny pups, "And bar the door correctly this time."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Grimmjow did as Ulquiorra asked, taking special care to seal the entrance behind him exactly as Ulquiorra had told him. He took his time, making sure that Ulquiorra had to wait nice and long before he finally joined him outside.

"Draw your sword," Ulquiorra commanded him.

Grimmjow glanced down at Pantera and then back to Ulquiorra. "No," he replied.

"Then I will make you. We obviously cannot resolve our argument with words, so let us do the talking with our swords."

"I don't want to fight you," apparently this was the wrong thing to say, because Grimmjow suddenly found himself barely dodging Murcielgo's gleaming blade. He was forced to take Pantera from its sheath to meet the cold steel with his own.

"That's part of your problem, Grimmjow. Have you aged to the point where you've lost your mind? Have your teeth and claws fallen out? I can't decide if you're lazy or if you've just gone soft," Ulquiorra's eyes were green slits, glaring at him in the moonless darkness.

They exchanged some hard blows and found themselves panting after several minutes. "I don't want to do this," Grimmjow stated. His reply was a sword strike that nicked him across the cheek. "I'm not the one with a problem, Ulquiorra. What the hell has made you so damn volatile?" Ulquiorra responded with his sword. The Sixth Espada was pushed back as he defended himself against two more lethal attacks.

"Have you gone completely insane Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow finally yelled, "I don't know who you are anymore! You're living in one of your nightmares...seeing enemies where there are none. Your paranoia is completely ridiculous. You're afraid of your own damn shadow and I don't understand why," Grimmjow at last put some power behind his swordplay and forced Ulquiorra on the defensive. "What the hell are you so afraid of?" Ulquiorra's eyes were wide now and sweat trickled down his forehead. His chest heaved up and down with his heavy breathing.

"Perhaps I've decided that your bloodshed is necessary. Perhaps I've decided that you've endangered us one too many times. You're careless and foolish and it's time I remove you from the picture before you get us all killed."

Grimmjow was shocked, and highly offended, "How can you say something like that?" his voice had dropped low and deadly and his sword was swung more forcefully. It was an all-out fight now. Nothing was held back and both of them were aiming to do serious damage. "How could you think that?!" Grimmjow demanded, "After all that I've sacrificed!" with that, his sword suddenly found it's mark creating a long, deep gash across Ulquiorra's body extending from shoulder to hip.

Ulquiorra dropped his sword in shock and fell to one knee. His shirt was quickly stained with blood before his regenerative abilities worked to close the wound. But Grimmjow knew his sword had gone much deeper than skin and muscle. Ulquiorra was seriously wounded. He knew it too. His face was sent in a disgusted snarl.

"I'm leaving. And I'm taking _my_ pups with me."

Grimmjow sonidoed in front of him and blocked Ulquiorra from entering the cave. Again, Ulquiorra lifted his sword to fight, but this time Grimmjow easily knocked it from his grip. He held Pantera's tip to Ulquiorra's throat.

"Look at you. How pathetic. I'll defend _my _cave and _my _cubs. You'll be leaving alright, but you'll go alone or Pantera will taste your blood again."

For a moment it looked like Ulquiorra might pick up Murcielago and resume the fight. Grimmjow had never seen so much anger in his mate's eyes. However, after a few tense seconds, Ulquiorra took a step back, and lifted his chin defiantly.

"I should have killed you when Aizen ordered me to," he panted, "If I'd only done as I was told that day, I'd still be the Fourth Espada, I'd still have Sol, and I wouldn't have had to suffer your idiocy ever again." He retrieved Murcielago, sheathed it, and then turned his back on Grimmjow. He began to limp away.

Grimmjow, still burning with fury, simply watched him leave. His mate's words had cut him like a knife and it had taken all his strength to restrain himself and not injure the other arrancar futher. It wasn't until long after Ulquiorra was gone from sight that Grimmjow was suddenly overwhelmed with intense loneliness and regret. He returned to the cave with his head hung, and pulled his sleeping cubs close. They were so tiny still, only a few months old. Ulquiorra could not possibly be back to full strength yet. Guilt struck him hard. He'd injured his mate when he ought to be still taking care of him. Ulquiorra had fought him in a bout of passion. His concern had been for his cubs only. He may have come off as paranoid to Grimmjow but now that he had time to calm down and think, he had to admit that perhaps Ulquiorra was only being protective, as anyone who'd birthed cubs had a right to be.

And with his own sword he nearly cut his mate to pieces. No matter who had been in the right, Grimmjow should have kept himself in check. Now his two little cubs were motherless. When the dawn came they would open their wide eyes and wonder where Ulquiorra was. They would cry for him and later wonder why he had abandoned them. Grimmjow closed his eyes to finally sleep, resolving to find Ulquiorra the next moon and bring him back home where he belonged.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

like where this is going? dont? then review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I'm happy that so many are still interested in this story! Also, thank you **lilarin** for being the best beta ever.

Chapter 2

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Grimmjow would not survive their next encounter, Ulquiorra decided. He'd put up with him long enough. However, after two fruitless days on the run, Ulquiorra's wounds had caused him to become further weakened and feverish. He needed time to rest and recuperate before going back to challenge Grimmjow. He was in no state to fight. He needed a place he could go where he would remain unmolested by hollows and other spiritual beings. Leaving the Hueco Mundo seemed like a logical solution, at least to his clouded mind.

It had been so long since he'd set foot in the human world. It was night and the moon shone down upon him. This moon, unlike the one of his world, was only temporary. In a few hours it would be replaced by the sun. As the Garganta closed behind Ulquiorra the memory of him and Yammy wreaking havoc here at the start of the Winter War assaulted his senses. That had been more than seventy years ago. Karakura town had changed drastically since then. It was larger, the buildings were taller, there were no more trees or grass, and the air was filthy. This once quaint human town had morphed into a vast, polluted metropolis.

Ulquiorra didn't have to go far at all before sensing a familiar reiatsu. He followed the faint trail to an abandoned skeleton of a building. Only traces were left, but Ulquiorra felt his heart speed up. This was Sol's reiatsu. He had been here not too long ago. But what could he have possibly been doing in Karakura town? Upon further investigation, Ulquiorra found traces of Sol's reiatsu in places all over the area. The school and the graveyard. Even more curious were the reiatsu signatures that Ulquiorra recognized as the trail led him to a building that served as a human hospital.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ichigo cracked open his eyes. The room was a blur. He had lost the ability to focus his vision long ago. Some of his other senses, however, had only heightened with his age. Now, he could smell every different type of flower in the arrangement that had been left at the side of his bed, he could hear every whirl and beep of the machines in the room, and he could sense the very unique and dangerous spiritual energy of his midnight visitor.

"I had a feeling that we would meet again," Ichigo whispered softly. He reached up and removed his oxygen mask so that he could enunciate better, "...Ulquiorra."

The dark arrancar stepped slowly from the shadows hiding him. So many years had passed, and yet Ulquiorra seemed untouched by time. Same hair, same petite figure, same expressionless face. Ichigo smiled weakly, "Are you my angel of death?" he wondered aloud. Ulquiorra didn't answer him. Together, they sat in silence.

"Your boy was here, if that is what you were wondering," the former Shinigami paused to cough, "Spunky as Grimmjow, that boy, but confused like you."

"Tell me where he is, Kurosaki, if you want to live," Ulquiorra finally spoke. Ichigo settled back into his pillows and sighed.

"Live...huh?" Ichigo replaced his oxygen mask, "Laying in a hospital bed day and night for months on end is no way to live," he managed a small laugh, "I haven't been alive for some time now, Ulquiorra. I'm so very old, and so very tired."

"You're not even half as old as I," the Arrancar responded, "I have not come to hear you gripe. Tell me where my son is."

"Time is a funny thing," Ichigo continued as if Ulquiorra hadn't spoken, "It is completely relative to the observer. I have lived a long and rich life, whereas you, in comparison, have scarcely begun. Eighty five years is more than enough for a human, but for a being like you, eighty five years...can pass in the blink of an eye," Ichigo stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Ulquiorra...would you be so kind as to lift that sheet for me?"

The former Espada's eyes followed his old rival's finger to the hospital bed behind him. There was a white sheet covering the form of a motionless human beneath. Slowly, Ulquiorra drew back the cloth.

"Everyone thought I would be the first to go, " Ichigo said sadly, "I've been sick for so long. She, on the other hand, went quickly. Her heart gave out on her while she slept peacefully."

Ulquiorra said nothing as he gazed down at the corpse. His green eyes scanned the old woman's wrinkled face and came to rest on the glimmering clips in her snow white hair. He must have recognized her. No other Arrancar had spent as much time with her as he had. No emotion showed on his face, but Ichigo knew Ulquiorra was feeling _something._ Something strong.

"Sol left for Soul Society to uncover the secrets of his past. That boy is desperate for knowledge...desperate for love. Unfortunately, I have been informed that he was taken captive while attempting to speak with Aizen. The Gotei Thirteen fear his raw power. I am uncertain...what they will do to him," Ichigo finished.

Ulquiorra froze for a moment, eyes widening at the mention of his old master's name. He replaced the sheet over Orihime's body and walked over to the open window, hand on his sword. His lips were set in a thin, angry line. There he touched his forehead, brushing some sweat away with disdain.

"Grimmjow told me that Aizen had been killed and that you had done it."

"Did he now?" Ichigo pondered for a moment, ignoring Ulquiorra's growing impatience, "A lie...to protect the one he loves," this, apparently was the wrong thing to say to Ulquiorra. In less than a second, Murcielago was out and at his throat.

"Where can I find my son? And where can I find Aizen?" Ulquiorra demanded in a deadly whisper. Ichigo sucked in a breath, but his pain medication made it so that he could not feel Murcielago's tip digging into his skin.

"I have no idea...where they might be holding your son. And as for Aizen...it is pointless...he has a sentence on him...of twenty thousand years," even after saying this, Ichigo could still see the cogs turning in Ulquiorra's mind, "You cannot take on all of Seireitei all by yourself," Ichigo warned him. Green eyes glared at him.

"What choice do I have?" the Fourth Espada snarled.

"Grimmjow will know how to get Sol back."

"I'll be damned if I let that lying, cowardly bastard set foot near Sol again," Ulquiorra replied. Ichigo could feel the despair and desperation in his voice. He sighed. To be young.

"We all make mistakes. We all let our emotions get the better of us sometimes. What's important is forgiveness," he let his eyes wander over to Orihime's body, "Cherish the time you have with the people you care about...because you never know when they might leave you."

"Your words mean nothing to me, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra replied and turned his back on the former Shinigami, "You know nothing about us," he walked to the windowsill and prepared to leave.

"Wait..." Kurosaki's weak voice stopped him. Ulquiorra glared at him through the corner of his eye, "Before you go...can you please...unplug this machine?" Ulquiorra considered his odd request for a moment and looked over to the beeping piece of human technology.

"This machine is what is keeping you alive," Ulquiorra decided after a few minutes of observation. Again, Ichigo laughed

.

"What reason have I to stay? All of my friends...are already on the other side...waiting for me..." Ichigo locked eyes with Ulquiorra, "So please grant this old man his last request...and then perhaps you should get back to the people...that are waiting for you."

Ulquiorra's lip curled in anger. Yes, he probably hated that he indeed had such a weakness that he did have those waiting for him. He didn't appreciate Ichigo throwing that in his face.

"Very well Kurosaki, if you are that eager to meet your maker, I have no qualms sending you there," Ulquiorra said calmly and softly, not betraying any of his hidden rage, "After all," his eyes narrowed, "You are seventy years overdue." Then, the small, deadly Arrancar did not hesitate to walk over and slice through the electrical wires. Sparks lit the room for a moment, and then the machine went silent. Ichigo suddenly reached out and pressed a small vial of liquid into Ulquiorra's palm. The former Fourth Espada looked surprised, and positively disgusted at being touched, but Ichigo saw him reluctantly accept the gift as the darkness closed all around him.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Soul Society was just as dark as the living world when Ulquiorra entered. His unhealed wound stung him when he moved, reminding him with each wave of pain how much hatred he felt for Grimmjow, but also reminding him how useless he was in his current state. He could see Seireitei in the distance, the hive that housed all the powerful Shinigami. He was so close to Sol, but so far away.

Just what did he plan to do now that he was here? He could not fight. Was he going to sneak in and steal back his wayward son? Was he going to convince the Shinigami with words to release his child? This was foolish. Stupid. Ill thought-out. He had come here with nothing but his empty pride. How could he expect to rescue Sol like this? He was weak and pathetic. His hand clutched Murcielago until his nails split the skin of his palm and stained the sword with blood. Wetness began to blur his vision. This only frustrated him further. And what the hell was this unknown substance Kurosaki had given him? What did it mean? What the hell was he supposed to do with it? Fucking Shinigami. He had the urge to chuck the little glass container as far as he could. If it could not give him Sol or Aizen back then it was useless.

Seventy years may have passed in this world as well, but things remained the same. This world was stuck in time just like his own world. It was easy to find that sakura tree that stood alone in that field where he had once caught Grimmjow napping.

Grimmjow...Goddamn him. Time after time, the man had lied to him, betrayed him, played him for a fool. This business regarding Aizen was the final straw. Or rather, it should have been. Ulquiorra placed his head in his palms and pulled at his dark hair. How could he? How dare he? He hated Grimmjow, he really did. But, at the same time, he needed Grimmjow. He needed Grimmjow so much that it was tearing him up inside to admit it. He needed Grimmjow to protect him. He needed Grimmjow to help care for their new pups. He needed Grimmjow to save Sol. He was shaking with the effort not to scream these things.

The grass was soft and green. He sat down beneath the tree and beneath the moon. Perhaps he would just stay here until the Shinigami discovered him. Then, he might at least be taken to the same place as Sol. He didn't want to fall asleep, but he felt hot and nauseated and he couldn't see straight. He let himself slip into a feverish doze...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Grimmjow finally found his mate beneath that tree in Soul Society. That tree where they'd confessed their love...or rather Ulquiorra had expressed his extreme infatuation for him and then caused them both to become captured. What Grimmjow wouldn't give to return to the old days.

He knelt down in front of the smaller man and gently touched his shoulder. Ulquiorra was hot. Hot and drenched in sweat with a pained look on his sleeping face. He must have developed some sort of fever from his wounds. The guilt stung.

"Oi, Ulquiorra," he said as he shook the other Arrancar. No response, "Cuatro! Ulquiorra! Wake up!" he shook him more vigorously. His mate's eyelids fluttered as he slowly came to. Grimmjow braced himself for an attack but none came. Instead Ulquiorra smiled at him. Smiled! It was damn creepy. His green eyes were hazy as he reached weakly for Grimmjow.

"...Sol. You came home," Grimmjow let Ulquiorra pull him into a sloppy embrace.

"It's me, you idiot," but Ulquiorra didn't seem to hear him.

"I thought I'd lost you...Don't ever leave again, foolish child."

"You're outta your mind," Grimmjow said, picking up the smaller Arrancar and throwing him over his shoulder, "Let's get you home." Ulquiorra only grunted in protest. Once they were safely back in the Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra had slipped back into his trance.

"You've gotten...so tall. Handsome...like him," the dark-haired espada continued his nonsensical ramblings, speaking to Grimmjow as if he were Sol. He did this the entire way home.

Stella was standing guard in the same spot where Grimmjow left her. When she saw him and Ulquiorra returning, she left without a word, unwilling to be subject to Ulquiorra's wrath. But Ulquiorra remained blissfully unaware of his surroundings and so made no move to attack her. It was dark and cool inside. Grimmjow made his way down the winding stone corridor. The tapping of his own boots on the hard, stone floor became the only noise echoing in the tunnel. The cavern opened wider into their living area, revealing the sparse enhancements they'd made in order to make the place habitable. He dumped Ulquiorra onto the lush pile of furs and scanned the cave for his cubs.

"Oi, chibis, look who's back," Grimmjow barked. From behind a mound of supplies scavenged from Las Noches, two pairs of eyes, one green and one blue, peeked curiously. The boy, the mini Ulquiorra who still had yet to be named, was first to emerge and approach his sleeping parent. A few hesitant sniffs and he curled up contently next to his mother. Hime crawled out next, kitten ears flat against her head and tail between her legs. She attempted to approach Ulquiorra and her brother let out a low growl. "Hey! Be nice!" Grimmjow warned. He sat down with his back against the wall and Pantera over his shoulder, watching the cubs with a careful eye. Hime crouched down lower and continued to inch closer. Her brother pounced on her and tackled her to the ground. The two of them fought briefly before Grimmjow stuck his sheathed katana between them to break them apart. "No need to fight, brats. There's plenty of Ulquiorra to go around."

The boy pouted and Hime mewed happily, bounding over to her mother and licking his cheek affectionately with her tiny tongue. Ulquiorra stirred at this and opened his fever-clouded eyes. For a moment, he seemed surprised by his surroundings, perhaps wondering how he got home. His eyes came to rest on Grimmjow. Dragging his two purring cubs to his chest, he turned to lay with his back facing his mate. Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh. The silence stretched.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra suddenly began in a quiet voice, "let us end this fight over what to name the boy. I've changed my mind. Kuro is a fine name." Grimmjow blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear that. After the birth of their new liter, Ulquiorra had ordered Grimmjow to name the boy. Grimmjow suggested they name him after Kurosaki. His mate had promptly refused.

"Come to see things my way, have you?" Grimmjow wondered aloud. Ulquiorra's aura was unusually pensive and melancholy. He seemed to be thinking hard over something.

"Kurosaki was a worthy opponent," Ulquiorra admitted after some time. It led Grimmjow to wonder just what might have caused this shift in attitude. Had he gone to visit Kurosaki? Was that it? Grimmjow noticed the smaller man begin to shake. When he spoke, his voice was a trembling whisper, "If I apologize...if I rescind my threats and take back the harsh words I spoke to you, would you do something in return for me?"

"I sure as hell ain't gonna apologize back, if that's what you want," Grimmjow said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Ulquiorra rose from the bedding, cubs in hand, and knelt before Grimmjow with his eyes downcast. Hime and the boy looked between their parents curiously.

"It's Sol, Grimmjow. Sol has been captured. The Shinigami...have our pup."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Captured? How the hell had he managed that? Stupid kid. He'd warned him. Ulquiorra seemed dismayed at Grimmjow's lack of verbal reaction, "He's still only a boy," the smaller Arrancar continued, "I should never had let this happen. I should have gone to look for him sooner."

"You can't always be there to protect him. Let him figure his way out of his own messes." Ulquiorra finally looked up at him, glaring with his fierce, green eyes.

"You are right Grimmjow. We will not always be there, and this is indeed a mess, but he is a child!" Ulquiorra argued, "You did not sit idle and watch while the Shinigami tortured me. Now it is Sol who is in danger. You are the only one that can save him, Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra Cifer was not the type to beg. He was the type to go and solve the problem himself. Grimmjow looked down at his mate of seventy years. Ulquiorra was before him, on his knees, tiny cubs clutched to his chest, practically pleading with him. The former Sexta Espada became madly uncomfortable and blushed heavily. He turned away so that Ulquiorra wouldn't see.

"Fine!" Grimmjow finally answered, "I'll bring back the kid. But you have to promise never to leave me alone with these two little brats again."

Ulquiorra noticeably relaxed with Grimmjow's words. Grimmjow did not give the other man any warning before pulling him and the cubs into a rough embrace. Ulquiorra made a startled noise, but Grimmjow did not give him the chance to speak before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The children mistook this gesture as an invitation to roughhouse. They wriggled out of Ulquiorra's arms and clambered onto Grimmjow, biting and mewing playfully. He couldn't help but laugh. Ulquiorra huffed in annoyance, but then Grimmjow was embracing him again, messing up his dark hair and simply reveling in the fact that they were here, together, and he resolved to do anything to keep it this way.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Grimmjow planned to leave in the middle of the night, while his mate and cubs were fast asleep, and then hopefully retrieve Sol and return before the moon even rose. However, when he awoke, he noticed Ulquiorra was no longer beside him. Walking outside the cave, he found Ulquiorra awake and sitting outside under the black sky.

"Can't sleep?" Grimmjow asked. Slowly, Ulquiorra turned to him. He had that depressing air around him again. There was something strange on his mind...something he was hiding.

"Are you leaving?" was his flat response.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied. He couldn't think of what else to say. He didn't want to pry, didn't want to anger the other man, especially after he'd just gotten him back. He couldn't seem to muster up anything comforting either. Ulquiorra wouldn't want to hear empty words. He decided to just be on his way rather then stall with idle chatter, and perhaps say something stupid. However, he'd barely walked a few steps when the other Arrancar's voice called out to him.

"Grimmjow..." and the Sixth Espada turned to him questioningly. Ulquiorra stared at him for a moment, with something on the tip of his tongue. Then he shut his mouth and returned his gaze to the sand beneath his feet, "Never mind. Just go. I am wasting your time."

Resisting his urge to press Ulquiorra about what he was pondering, Grimmjow forced himself to continue on his way. Whatever the issue was, it could wait. Sol could not.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know its been forever but I've just been so busy with (insert excuse here). Thank you, lilarin, for all of your wisdom and guidance. Well, here ya go. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**It was as if time had stopped. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the air was hot and heavy. Ulquiorra's hand dripped blood from where he had blocked Pantera. Grimmjow shouldn't have been able to penetrate his hierro so easily. It was disturbing. When they both realized they had stared at each other, panting, for long enough, Grimmjow let loose a battle cry and rushed him. Ulquiorra drew upon the electricity in the air, creating a bolt with which he fully intended to stab through Grimmjow's heart. **

**And then both of them were thrown back by a new reiatsu. Grimmjow skid across the sand, creating deep claw marks. Ulquiorra was slammed into a wall of rock, lightning dying in his hand as he slowly sank to the ground.**

"**Stand aside, kid," Grimmjow growled. Sol refused to move. His eyes shifted between his parents.**

_**No**_

"**You've done enough, Grim," Sol said to his father, taking hold of his arm, "Leave him," he cast Ulquiorra a pitying gaze, "He's not worth it."**

_**No! **_**Ulquiorra screamed internally, **_**How could you chose him over me?! I gave you life! I protected you!**_** He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe. He was only able to watch as his son and Grimmjow walked away, not even looking back. Darkness closed all around him.**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

The dry wind blew sand in Grimmjow's face. Looking back, he could still see his home in the distance. Perhaps he should walk a few more miles before opening the portal to the Shinigami world. He wouldn't want the massive amount of power drawing enemies to his mate and cubs. He sighed, using his hand to wipe the sand from his eyes. After he finished doing so, a man was standing in his field of vision.

"You got some news for me?" Grimmjow guessed, addressing the Shinigami. Ashido slipped the frightening bone mask from his face, revealing to Grimmjow a concerned frown. He let out a low grunt as an answer before speaking.

"I'm here to warn you about setting foot in Soul Society," he said gravely.

"I've gotta get my brat back. Besides, we're still on good terms. I gave them Aizen, remember?" Grimmjow replied lazily. He began to walk again and Ashido fell into step beside him.

"Listen to me," the Shinigami ordered quietly, putting a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, "It's been decades since the war. Things have returned to the old ways, with Shinigami and Hollow enemies once again. Your single, heroic deed no longer matters. The only thing protecting you all these years has been Kurosaki."

Grimmjow blinked for a moment. After becoming so caught up in the struggles of his own world, he hadn't stopped to think about the time that has passed in the other dimensions as well.

"So I'll go pick him up and have _him_ plead my case. Everyone bows to Kurosaki. He's the strongest Shinigami to ever live." Grimmjow answered confidently.

"That's the problem, Grimmjow. Kurosaki is dead." Ashido announced. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks.

"Dead?"

"He was only human, after all. Cursed with a short life span."

"Dead?!" Grimmjow repeated, just to be sure. Were they talking about the same Kurosaki? In Grimmjow's mind he'd always imagined Ichigo as immortal, as Aizen had been. He'd been a fool to never stop and consider his old friend's...humanity. Suddenly Ulquiorra's actions the night before became clear

"_Kurosaki was a worthy opponent."_

They had been the words of someone in mourning. Ulquiorra knew about Kurosaki's death.

"Kurosaki was the last thing standing between Soul Society and the Hueco Mundo falling back into chaos. Now that he is gone, the Shinigami will be able to brush aside the Treaty of the Winter War, and resume their attack on all beings hollow," Ashido continued quietly.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Huh? I still have to go there and get my kid back! How am I supposed to do that now?"

"You'll have to show the Shinigami that you have no intention of letting them encroach upon your territory. You'll have to bring an army with you," Ashido said. Grimmjow inhaled sharply. Raise an army? Go back to fighting so soon after peace had been achieved? No.

"I'll give them no such reason to fight us," Grimmjow growled.

"They'll find an excuse eventually," Ashido commented, "Seireitei is always hungry for power."

"Is that why you prefer the company of Hollows?" Grimmjow didn't mean to say it so harshly. It just came out that way in his frustration. The other man's stare became hard and his jaw tightened. Well, Grimmjow certainly wasn't going to apologize. He turned away.

"It doesn't matter. I have to get my son back. But I'll give them no reason to violate the treaty. I'll just have to go about this in a more...stealthy manner." Who was he kidding? The words sounded odd even to his own mouth. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was anything but stealthy. Luckily Ashido seemed to have the answer to this as well.

"Then perhaps you should enlist the aid of those who know the environment, and have perfected the art of hiding in plain sight."

"Shinigami friends of yours?"

"Not exactly. Come. I have arranged a meeting. They are expecting you."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

With Grimmjow sent on his mission of retrieving Sol, Ulquiorra found a weight had been taken off his shoulders. It had been so long since he had seen his son, barely a man, a fledgeling. Now to discover he was being held captive, by the very people Ulquiorra despised most. It was conducive to emotions like rage and panic, yet, on the other hand, things were being done to get his Sol back. Grimmjow was walking right into the lion's den, but Kurosaki had been right. If anyone could reason with the Shinigami it was Grimmjow. That act of treason he committed all those years ago was good for _something_.

Ulquiorra threw a few necessary items into a pack and tucked Murcielago into his waistband. His two pups were seated on the floor, staring up at him with their wide eyes, following his every movement with curiosity.

"Don't look at me like that," he told them quietly, aware that they couldn't understand him, "You didn't think I would leave you two behind after all that's happened, did you? No, you are coming with me," He knelt down and snatched Kuro before he could bolt off playfully. He put the child into the sack and did the same with the other, making sure they could still poke their heads out. Then, he tied the material around his neck and headed out of the cave.

He could feel his pups stirring uncomfortably on his back and soon they began to nip at each other, unsatisfied with the amount of space.

"Cease your squabbling!" Ulquiorra commanded, again aware that his children could not yet comprehend this order. He relied on the tone of his voice to frighten them into behaving. Out in the open air Ulquiorra drew Murcielago and uttered the word to transform. He turned his head and looked back at his two small children through the corner of his eye. "Hold on tight. We are going to fly."

He spread his massive, black wings and took to the air. After a moment of adjustment, Kuro let out a squeal of delight. He was fearless, that pup, Ulquiorra remarked. He could feel his daughter ducking back into the sack, shivering violently and huddling closer to her twin. She may have the same dark coloring as her birth parent, but she had a lot of Grimmjow in her. Flying would not feel nearly as natural as it did for her brother.

North, he flew, leaving the land that belonged to him and Grimmjow and entering into the deserted and flat Wastelands. Nothing, far as the eye could see. An ocean of white sand in the pale moonlight. The entrance was where he remembered it to be. There was no trap awaiting him this time. He slid the stone door aside and peered into the dark opening. He could not sense any reiatsus within. Perhaps the place had been abandoned? With Szayel gone he supposed their wouldn't be much use for it.

He crouched into the opening and followed the steep tunnel underground. Even with the place empty, perhaps he could still find some tools to help him with his quandary. Further in, he caught a whiff of decaying carcasses. He stabilized a cero in his palm to shed some light on his path. The spidery veins upon the walls were dead and rotted. Rocks were crumbling and in some places Ulquiorra ran into spots where the labyrinth had caved in, blocking his passage altogether. He had wandered these halls so many times before, but after so many dead ends even Ulquiorra began to lose sense of where he was. He could feel his pups peeking over his shoulder, curious about this dark place.

The hair on Ulquiorra's neck raised as he sensed that he was being followed. Perhaps this place was not as abandoned as he thought. He turned around but there was no one there. Was he only paranoid? His pups began to whimper, feeling Ulquiorra's sudden fear. He shushed them, hand on Murcielago as he

held up his light.

"Show yourself, stranger," Ulquiorra commanded through the darkness. At first, there was nothing. No movement. No answer. Then there was the noise of shifting rocks.

"You are quite perceptive, most noble Mate of the King," a voice as light and shimmery as the moonlight responded, "I thought I had perfected the skill of reiatsu cloaking. I see now that I need more work," she stepped into the light of Ulquiorra's cero. Tall and lengthy, with jet black hair and a rather naughty smile upon her lips. She was dressed Szayel's plain military uniform. Ulquiorra was not sure what to make of her.

"Clone. State your letter and designation," the Fourth Espada commanded, as he done so many times before. She only chuckled lightly and sunk into a mocking bow.

"The time of Queen Szayel has ended, my lord. Class D. Number 01. You may address me as Dracona, however. Those of us who survived the battle have taken names in celebration of our freedom."

"Inconvenient and irrelevant," Ulquiorra commented, "All I seek is the Colony's medical lab in the lower east quadrant. Let us pass."

"Us?" Dracona said questioningly, her eyes narrowing and focusing on the two faces poking over Ulquiorra's shoulder. She tisked disapprovingly, making Ulquiorra wonder if she was thinking him foolish for bringing small pups to this dangerous place, or perhaps she was simply disgusted. She cleared her throat, "Despite what it looks like, the Colony is still in operation. We've mitigated our stores and living quarters to the central chambers. No unauthorized visitors are permitted in the laboratories or medical facilities."

"Dracona!" came the sudden command from the other end of the hall. The two of them turned sharply upon hearing the voice. M01 moved into visibility "Sister," he began calmly, "I shall handle this. Please leave us." She seemed annoyed by the presence of her sibling but did not voice any objection. She spun on her heel and retreated down the hall swiftly, sparing them a narrowed glance from the corner of her eye.

"I did not expect to find you still here," Ulquiorra said quietly once they were alone.

"There wasn't much choice involved. After the war, there were few places left for us to go," there was a bit of sadness...loneliness in his voice and perhaps he realized it because he quickly continued, "How can I be of assistance? Hell only knows that I owe you a favor...Commander."

"I am no longer your superior-" Ulquiorra began.

"Then I shall call you by your name," M01 answered quickly, "And you can do the same for me. It's Maldad...now," his eyes strayed to the pups still peeking curiously from behind Ulquiorra's shoulders. "They have grown," he commented. Ulquiorra ignored this. He would prefer not to draw extra attention to the fact that he had brought along two very tiny, very helpless and very vulnerable...morsels.

"There is something you can assist me with," said Ulquiorra. He held up the small vial of liquid that Kurosaki had so clumsily imparted to him before his death, "You can tell me what sort of substance this is. Aside from drinking it myself, there is no other way to discover the contents than making use of the technology here in the Colony." Maldad eyed the vial credulously before slowly taking it from Ulquiorra's fingers. He opened it and sniffed it.

"Colorless, odorless. How did you come upon it?" the younger hollow asked.

"It was given to me," Ulquiorra answered, unwilling to give up any more information than was necessary.

"By a friend?"

"An enemy. But a neutralized enemy," Ulquiorra responded. Maldad gave him a suspicious look before tucking the vial into his jacket, deciding to let the queer answer slide.

"This will require further investigation. Come with me to the lab and I shall run the tests."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"As Captain-Commander, I consider it my personal responsibility to assure the safety and security of the people of Soul Society and to make certain that no _outsider_ can penetrate Seireitei's defenses," Yamamoto began slowly, with anger mounting behind his words.

_Oh,_ _the old buffoon is in a foul mood today. Why is it always me that he is displeased with? _Mayuri entertained silently, _Even surrounded by witless-wonders like Zaraki, and drunken airheads like Kyoraku, somehow it is always me on the wrong side of the old man's temper. _His eyes slid over to his left, where Unohana was standing a few feet away. _Well, at least I don't have to suffer alone today. _he admitted grudgingly.

"It has been four weeks. What do the two of you have to show for it other than useless charts and samples?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Sir," began Unohana softly and apologetically, "The Hollow boy is like nothing we've seen before. It is unprecedented...a pure Arrancar..."

"His DNA samples suggest that he is indeed the product of the two Arrancar we once held in captivity, now recognized as Fourth Espada Ulquiorra Cifer and _former_ Sixth Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Mayuri interjected, "however, the spiritual composition of both his body and reiatsu is quite peculiar. He is naturally immune to all reiatsu containment drugs and certain kido. He is somehow resistant to Shinigami Zanpakuto and their effects. And he is quite a mouthy brat, when conscious-"

"But we were unable to find out how he was able to negate the seal upon Aizen's prison chamber, let alone how he was able to bypass the many barriers placed upon the compound's lowest and most heavily enchanted tier," Unohana concluded, "He possesses a rather normal amount of power for an Arracar, and very little knowledge of how to use it. It simply isn't enough to break through wards that strong."

"So," Yamamoto huffed, "The two of you can offer me no answers?" Mayuri turned his gaze to the ground to avoid his commander's eyes. He felt Unohana do the same, "How very disappointing," the old man shifted his heated glare from the doctor to the scientist, "In the future, Captain Kurotsuchi, you would do well to make getting results your top priority, not experimenting simply to sate your own curiosity."

_Like a child reprimanded for playing with his food instead of eating it, _Mayuri thought sourly, _I wonder which one tattled on me. _

"You two are dismissed," Yamamoto finished. They both bowed and left respectively. Out in the hall, out of earshot, the woman rounded on him.

"This is the last time, Captain Kurotsuchi, that I will be humiliated in front of the Captain-Commander because of your inability to cooperate with a partner," her voice was sweet, as always, but her body language was like ice, warning him that he was about to be subject to her passive-aggressive fury.

"On the contrary, I think I have been an excellent partner, considering I did most of the work."

"Yes, I can see you have been very busy...trying to hide something from me," she smiled at him and he pretended to pout.

"Now why would I do such a thing to you? We've been such jolly friends lately."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she tittered, "I practice healing and medicine. You and your subordinates only concern yourselves with instruments of slaughter," They both began to walk in the direction of the barracks. Unohana continued, "I've checked the surveillance videos. Curious, that there is no footage of the day the Hollow boy broke in. No, maybe not _curious_," she laughed, "Convenient maybe."

"Really? That does seem to be a problem. Have u spoken with the surveillance crew?"

"You can condescend to me all you want, Captain Kurotsuchi, but do not insult my intelligence. I know your department is the only one with access to those files. I suppose I'll let you know now that I've gotten permission to have the subject moved to my own squad's medical lab. There I shall conduct my own experiments and find out exactly what it is you are hiding from me."

_Insufferable wench!_

"I think you will find that I'm quite innocent. If the Captain-Commander were to find out about those missing files he might also find out about how my stores were broken into and that a very rare poison was stolen from me. There are only two people in all of Seireitei smart enough to discover the components," he gave Unohana a fake smile. _Ha! Thief. Thought I wouldn't notice, did you? _Mayuri was sure that it had been her. It couldn't be anyone else. They were both guilty of something. Unohana narrowed her eyes.

"Though I have no idea what you are talking about, rest assured no one will hear anything until I have evidence enough to secure you another extended stay in the Nest of Maggots. Good day to you, Captain Kurotsuchi," she left him standing there in the hall, his lips curling into a disgusted snarl. He stormed back to his barracks and locked himself in his dark quarters. She could take the Hollow brat. He was finished playing with him. Besides, Mayuri already had what he wanted. He went to the hidden safe and removed all the protective seals surrounding it. He opened it and held the glowing blue orb carefully in his pale fingers.

The Hougyoku. This stupid, amazing, little, frustrating, _ball,_ created by Urahara Kisuke, stolen by Aizen, and used, almost successfully, to conquer all planes of existence, was now in his possession. He was positively _giddy. _Like a damn schoolboy. What should he do with it? The possibilities were endless. He could do what Urahara did, and try to hide it away forever. He could what Aizen did, and make use of its godly power. Or he could do what both of them failed to do.

He could destroy it.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a man who was _very_ interested in succeeding at things other, lesser, men failed at.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**It was raining...again, Ulquiorra noticed vaguely after returning to consciousness. He opened his eyes to blurry vision and then closed them again, just letting the droplets fall onto his face. A memory swam, unbidden, at the forefront of his mind of Sol, a small child still, gazing up at the falling water as if it were the most magical thing in the world. Grimmjow entered the memory and the both of them were soon covered in mud, with Sol giggling wildly and Grimmjow wearing a ridiculous grin. He remembered the two sets of cerulean eyes turning to him, and his pup's disappointed voice.**

"**Grim? How come he never wants to play with us?" Sol's sad, tiny voice was ringing in his ears.**

**Ulquiorra shook himself from his trance and painfully willed his body into a sitting position. He sat in a puddle, water stained pink with his blood.**

_**Betrayed by my own spawn...**_

**He took a moment to regenerate his wounds. He had sustained so many, and Grimmjow, barely a scratch. Ulquiorra slowly clenched and unclenched his fist, making sure it worked as it ought to. Wet hair slid into his eyes.**

"**How have I come to be this weak?" he whispered to himself, "Why can't I beat him?"**

_**Because you no longer want to,**_** his conscience supplied for him somewhere in the deep recesses of his thoughts.**

**He returned to the ruins of Las Noches, to the only tower of the castle they had bothered to reconstruct. Finding it empty, Ulquiorra wandered through the crumbling stone, following the faint reiatsu trail. **

**The great, stone chair that had once served as the Hueco Mundo's throne was cracked along the side, with one of the armrests nothing but a pile of pebbles, but this didn't in any way retract from its magnificence, nor of the man who was seated on it. Ulquiorra went to him and fell tiredly to his knees before him. The man's clothes were warn and filthy, and his once handsome mahogany hair was dull and framed his face in wet curls. Hardly taking notice to Ulquiorra, the man held his palm up, letting the raindrops pool. Skeletal fingers extended from a bony hand and a too-thin wrist.**

"**Beautiful," the man remarked quietly, speaking of the rain, "Simply beautiful."**

**A feeling of desperate loneliness overwhelmed Ulquiorra as he stared at his former master. He crawled forward and placed his hands on the other man's knees. When no move was made to stop him, he rested his head in his master's lap. After a moment Ulquiorra felt gentle fingers begin to caress his damp hair.**

"**My dear, Ulquiorra," Aizen purred, "What has become of you?"**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


End file.
